the_adventures_of_luna_and_luanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Marvelous Adventures of Luna and Luan
The Marvelous Adventures of Luna and Luan is a show created by THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC, it consists of 52 11 minute segments, and there will be more to come. Crew *TheAnimatorCartoonistDude: Writer *THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC: Creator Plot The life at the Loud house from either Luna or Luan's perspective, and how the two sisters get along. Characters Luna Luna is a free spirited 15 yr. old with a passion for music, she is roommates with Luan. Luan Luan is a comedic 14 yr. old who loves pranks and jokes, she is roommates with Luna. Lincoln Lincoln is Luna and Luan's only 11 yr. old brother, he is always who they turn to when they are in deep trouble. Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily The other 8 sisters, they are seen roaming the house and interact with each other often. Mrs. Act Luna and Luan's 9th grade performing arts teacher, in that class they are the teachers pets. Episodes 1a. Pilot; 1b. Sleepover Argument: Luna and Luan meet their new performing arts teacher; When they each have a sleepover on the same night, Luna and Luan argue over who gets to use the room. 2a. Haunted; 2b. Lincoln Time: Luna and Luan have a contest to see who's braver, and they see who can stay in a haunted house the longest; Looking for someone to hang out with on a very boring day, Luna and Luan try to get Lincoln to hang with them. 3a. I'm Not Funny; 3b. The Party: Luna tells a joke and everyone thinks that she is funny, causing Luan to feel replaced as the family clown; Luna and Luan cause Lana and Lola's party entertainment to cancel, and afraid of what Lola will do to them, they search desperately for another Blarney the Dinosaur impersonator. 4a. Luna Loud: Girl Genius; 4b. Lincoln's Report: Luna cheats in a logic competition in order to beat Lisa; Lincoln is going to write a report about 1 of his sisters, and all of them compete to be the lucky subject. 5a. Luan's Crush; 5b. Game Show: Luan falls in love with a boy, who is in love with Luna; Luna gets to compete in a music trivia game show, but when she makes a fool out of herself, she wants to retry. 6a. Witness The Lynnsanity; 6b. The Punchline: Luan and Luna pop Lynn's rare NFL ball; After one too many bad jokes, Luna punches Luan so hard she breaks her arm, leaving Luan terrified of Luna, while Luna tries to make it up to her. 7a. Luan vs. Expulsion; 7b. Roadblock: Luan gets framed for pranking the principal and could possibly get expelled; Mrs. Act gives an assignment that Luna and Luan struggle with. 8a. Luna's Envy; 8b. Next in Line: Luan wins a chance to meet Mick Swagger; Luna and Luan must wait in line all night for an exclusive DVD copy. 9a. Potion in Motion Part 1; 9b. Potion in Motion Part 2: Luna and Luan accidentally drink a bunch of Lisa's potions and the side effects begin to hinder their everyday lives. 10a. Luna and Her Guitar; 10b. Lincoln's Comic: Luna's guitar breaks and we learn what it meant to her; After Luna and Luan unintentionally destroy Lincoln's one of a kind Ace Savvy comic, he refuses to help them with problems or disagreements. 11a. Ropin' It; 11b. The Pun Isn't Over Yet: Lana calf ropes Luna and Luan together and nobody can undo the knot; Luan gets dared to not speak in puns for a whole day, her choice, she doesn't speak the whole day. 12a. Sir-Pranks-a-lot; 12b. Cagin' n' Ragin': Luan pranks Lincoln, and it messes with his personality/ Luna and Luan buy a cage for Charles but get themselves locked in it for the night. 13a. The Big Choice; 13b. Moving: Luna gets the chance to tour with Mick Swagger; Mrs. Act is moving out of Royal Woods. 14a. Butterfly Effect: Pranks-a-lot; 14b. Luna the Chaperone: Luan pulls off a small prank that turns into a huge argumentative disaster; When a bad-boy asks her out, Luan agrees, but only if Luna will chaperone. 15a. Luna vs. Birds; 15b. Luan and the Perfect Joke: Luna gets viciously attacked by Walt, causing her to be afraid of all birds; Luan becomes obsessed with creating a joke so good, everyone on the planet will laugh. 16a. Lincoln's Choice; 16b. Lynnsomnia: Lincoln has an extra ticket to a comedy/music Show, which Luna and Luan compete for; Lynn becomes unable to sleep, and when it starts to effect them, Luna and Luan attempt to fix it. 17a. The Marvelous Adventures of Luna and Lily; 17b. Couch Potatoes: When they get tired of their roomates, Luna and Lily become roommates; When their bunk bed gets destroyed, Luna and Luan have to sleep in the living room. 18a. Cursed; 18b. Without You: After embarrassing her, Lucy curses Luna and Luan; Luan gets to perform, but she isn't allowed to have Luna provide the music. 19a. Coco-Nuts; 19b. Part-time: Luna breaks Mr.Coconuts, and the guilt drives her crazy; Flip hires Luna and Luan for his business. 20. Ctrl-Alt-Must Delete; 20b. Busted: When Lori gets an embarrassing picture of them Luna and Luan must delete the picture; Luna and Luan sneak out to ride the late bus. 21a. We Cat Do It; 21b. In Sickness and In Sickness: Luna and Luan lose Cliff and need to find him; Luan and Lincoln pretend to be sick in order to get TLC from Luna. 22a. My Jam; 22b. Luan Fails: Luna's record collection is stolen; Luan fails the 9th grade finals. 23a. Luna vs. Lynn; 23b. Comedy Gold: Luna is intent on getting revenge against Lynn for breaking her drums; Luan enters a comedy contest, and pure gold is the prize. 24a. Luna and the Prom; 24b. Diary of 2 Older Sisters: Despite her saying she didn't want to go, Lori and Leni insist on making Luna's prom the best one ever; After embarrassing them one to many times, Luna and Luan exact revenge on Lori and Leni. 25a. Luan With a Plan; 25b. Lily's Blankie: Luan tries to out-plan Lincoln; Lily leaves her blanket on Luan's bed, and after realizing how comfy it is, Luan and Luna won't give it back. 26a. It's Witchcraft; 26b. Lincoln's Game: Once they see a magic act, Luna and Luan attempt to become Magicians; Luna and Luan play Lincoln's video games and realize how addictive they are. Season 2 TBA